User blog:Goddess of Despair/King of Kings Round 1: Julius Caesar vs Oda Nobunaga
Julius Caesar; The legendary Roman dictator that conquered Gaul! Oda Nobunaga; The Man who unified Japan under the shogun in the late 16th century! Who is deadliest? To find out, our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. We'll see what happens when these warriors go toe-to-toe! No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Julius Caesar History= Julius Caesar was a Roman general and statesman. He played a critical role in the gradual transformation of the Roman Republic into the Roman Empire. In 60 BC, Caesar entered into a political alliance with Crassus and Pompey that was to dominate Roman politics for several years. Their attempts to amass power through populist tactics were opposed within the Roman Senate by the conservative elite, among them Cato the Younger with the frequent support of Cicero. Caesar's conquest of Gaul, completed by 51 BC, extended Rome's territory to the English Channel and the Rhine. Caesar became the first Roman general to cross both when he built a bridge across the Rhine and conducted the first invasion of Britain. These achievements granted him unmatched military power and threatened to eclipse Pompey's standing. The balance of power was further upset by the death of Crassus in 53 BC. Political realignments in Rome finally led to a standoff between Caesar and Pompey, the latter having taken up the cause of the Senate. Ordered by the senate to stand trial in Rome for various charges, Caesar marched from Gaul to Italy with his legions, crossing the Rubicon in 49 BC. This sparked a civil war from which he emerged as the unrivaled leader of the Roman world. (From Wikipedia) |-| Short range= Gladius *Length-82.2cm. *Weight-1.4 pounds. *Steel |-| Medium range= Hasta *Length-6 feet. *Iron. |-| Long range= Arcus Bow *Weight-0.16 pounds. *Sinew, wood. |-| Tactics= Battle of Alesia Oda Nobunaga History= Oda Nobunaga was the initiator of the unification of Japan under the rule of the shogun in the late 16th century, a rule that ended only with the opening of Japan to the Western world in 1868. He was also a major daimyo during the Sengoku period of Japanese history. His opus was continued, completed and finalized by his successors Toyotomi Hideyoshi and Tokugawa Ieyasu. He was the second son of Oda Nobuhide, a deputy shugo (military governor) with land holdings in Owari Province. Nobunaga lived a life of continuous military conquest, eventually conquering a third of Japanese daimyo before his death in 1582. His successor, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, a loyal Oda supporter, would eventually become the first man to conquer all of Japan and the first ruler of all Japan since the Ōnin War. (From wikipedia) |-| Short range= Katana *Weight-3 pounds. *Length-76cm. *Steel blade. |-| Medium range= Yari *Length-7 feet. *Steel. |-| Long range= Yumi *Weight-2 pounds. *Made of Laminated Bamboo, Wood, Leather. |-| Tactics= Battle of Okehazama Voting/Battle Conditions The battle will be a 4 on 4 and will take place on neautral terrain. Romans will bring Scutum shields. Votes with one word, sentence, or state no arguments will not count. Proper grammar is required. Coping votes is not allowed. Battle Oda Nobunaga sat quietly polishing his katana. Another samurai entered his tent, making Oda rise to his feet and sheath his sword. The two bowed to one another, and then the samurai stated “The Romans are closing in.” The two stepped outside, and watched as three Romans put up their shields, whilst Caesar himself held an Arcus bow and arrow. “Start the fire.” Said Oda, which signaled the Japanese archers to emerge from where they were hidden and draw their bows. One arrow launched landed into a Roman’s throat the second hitting Caesar in the leg. “Cowards!” said Caesar angrily. The 2 scutum wielding Romans turned to defend themselves from the archers. Caesar fired an arrow, however it missed the samurais. “Bring me a bow.” Oda said to the samurai on his left. Caesar dropped his Arcus and grabbed a fallen Roman’s scutum. “Advance!” he called as the Romans began to move towards the Japanese archers. Oda takes aim carefully with his bow and delivered an arrow to Caesar’s shoulder, making the Roman scream in pain. “Fight me, you barbarian!” roared Caesar. Oda scowled and tossed down his Yumi bow. “I accept!” called Oda as he walked towards Caesar, who had just pulled out an arrow from his shoulder. Oda eyed Caesar’s injured leg as his hand felt the hilt of his katana. Caesar took a step forward and thrusted at Oda’s face with his gladius. Oda side steps and draws his sword lightning fast, slicing Caesar’s already injured leg. As the Roman fell to his knee, Oda swung his blade once more, decapitating Caesar. The remaining Roman legionaries look on in horror as their now headless leader fell to the ground. Oda sheathed his sword, as his archers dispatched the final legionaries. Oda returned to his tent to ponder that battle, and how to respond to his future opponents. Simulator's Results To be calculated Expert's Opinion While Caesar had an effective close range combination, Oda's superior ranged weapon, training, metallurgy, discipline, and tactics lead him to dominate Caesar. Caesar is by no means a fool, but his tactics required more manpower than he could muster in this matchup. Bracket THE NEXT BATTLE WILL BE SUN TZU VS SULEIMAN THE MAGNIFICENT.